Memories
by CircadianDance
Summary: Oneshot. NaruSasu. Tears ran down both of their cheeks, mixing in with the other's, before they all landed on Sasuke’s shirt. He caught his lover’s lips in a short, small kiss, one of sadness and hurt.


_.x.X.x. **.m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s. **.x.X.x._

_.x.X.x. **.o.n.e.s.h.o.t. **.x.X.x._

Haruno Sakura walked across the bridge slowly, stopping around the middle. The night wind played with her hair and whispered around her, giving her the feeling that someone was there, though she knew no one could be.

She thought about her teammates, which was the whole reason she came to the bridge. To think about how they had died, in the battle with each other. She missed them so much. Both of them. Sakura placed her elbows on the railing of the bridge and looked down at her reflection in the dark water. She let her tears come, even though she knew that Naruto wouldn't want her to cry.

Next to her reflection in the water, she saw blonde. She turned to the right.

"I'm going crazy.." she sighed looking next to her only to see the wind playing some leaves in a game of tag.

Then she heard laughter. Her head shot back up.

"Who's there?" she asked in a shaky voice. Which was only greeted with more laughter. It echoed through the tree tops, that were moving slightly at both sides of the bridge. She shut her eyes tightly. Hoping it would go away, when she felt a hand slide across her back, then more laughter.

She tried not to show her fear. That was the job of a ninja, but it was hard. She almost screamed though, when a figure began to appear in front of her.

"Sorry Sakura, you know how he likes to play pranks." Sasuke sighed.

"Shut up Sasu-chan!" Naruto whined, "You always ruin my fun!"

He stood next to his shinobi teammate, arms crossed and a pout forming on his lips. Sasuke smirked and slid his hands into his pockets. "You're just mad because I beat you in our spar yesterday."

"What? I was so kicked your ass!"

"…. Uh, guys?" Sakura whispered eyes shut again.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, head tilted to the side.

"I'm going to go home and take a long cold shower and hope I don't remember this in the morning." She opened her eyes and stole one last glance at the two before she ran home.

"Look! You scared her away, once more Naruto." Sasuke smirked. Only to be tackled by the blonde.

Sitting atop Sasuke, Naruto stared at him. "Well, it got us alone again didn't it?"

"True.." the brunette whispered before tugging Naruto down for a kiss. Nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip, Naruto hoped Sakura didn't come back until tomorrow night.

Sasuke soon pulled away though, and Naruto shot him a curious glance.

"Naruto.. Do you ever feel like you want to cry?"

".. About what?"

"Being dead."

"All the time." he admitted. "But there's no one else I'd have rather died with."

"That makes me feel worse." Sasuke sighed.

"For what?"

"Killing you." the dark haired shinobi hung his head trying not to let the other see his tears.

"Sasuke, I killed you too, so don't feel guilty at all. Never. Look at me." Naruto said. Sasuke only avoided his gaze. "Sasuke…" Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's chin, and brought Sasuke's face to his own. Tears running down both of their cheeks, mixing in with the others, before they all landed on Sasuke's shirt. He caught his lover's lips in a short, small kiss, one of sadness and hurt.

"I never want you to feel that way…" he said softly. "I chose this. Kyuubi could've healed me, but I told him not to. Not if you were going to die. And I don't regret it. And I will never regret it."

"Are you sure? I feel so bad." the other said, still feeling guilty about the last day they were alive.

"I feel bad too. I could've saved you."

"But I didn't want saved. I completed my dreams. You still had yours!" Both were crying and didn't know what to do for the other.

"Sasuke, those things were never important to me. Not really. You were important to me. And I would never let you die by yourself."

"Naruto?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I know, and I love you too. And don't you forget it." the blonde whispered back, before once more catching Sasuke in a kiss.

_Some Years Later..._

"And this," Sakura motioned to the bridge behind her, "Is where my old team used to meet."

"Sakura-sensei?" a young girl asked.

"Yes Akiko?"

"Is it true that the bridge is…" she whispered the last word fearfully, "…._haunted_?"

"Who told you that?" Sakura asked softly.

"Well.. Me and Akira were here the other night…. And we both heard whispering, and then we saw these two guys.. But then they disappeared."

"What were they doing?"

The twelve year old blushed, but answered the question, "Well the blonde was hugging the dark haired man, who had his eyes closed. And then he said 'I love you Sasuke.' and the other one said back 'Love you till I die.' And then they just kinda.. faded away."

Sakura smiled sadly. Those two always made her cry. And she hadn't seen them since that night at the bridge, all those years ago. She thought she had been dreaming, but now she knew differently.

"Well.." Sakura said.

"Sakura-sensei! Why are you crying?" Akiko asked worriedly, knowing her sensei never cried.

"Let me tell you.." she smiled through the tears, "A story about two of my best friends, who I miss so much."

_.x.X.x. .**o.w.a.r.i. **.x.X.x._

_a/n: _Well, here's another one shot for you. Another one that made me cry. I thought of this while I was trying to get to sleep. But I woke myself up a bit and zombie walked over to the computer to type it. Hope you like it.

GaaraBelongsToMe


End file.
